


Chocolate Locks

by OfficiallyTao



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adoption, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Gay Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficiallyTao/pseuds/OfficiallyTao
Summary: Jaebum rests his head on his fist, looking at Jinyoung, who’s now fumbling with the hem on his shirt. It doesn’t take long to hear those foot steps again and they both gulp, Jaebum closing his eyes as a knock is heard behind the door.“Come in.” Jinyoung says slowly, not turning around as Youngjae slips back into the room. The two men stay facing forward, as if they’re scared to move, to see their future standing less then a foot away.——————————Jaebum & Jinyoung are ready to make a change, and the one thing they want the most, they get.| JJP as Parents |





	1. Chapter 1

A wave of excitement courses through the male as he straightens the collar of his shirt, hand running through his hair. There’s a sound of clinking in the kitchen, along with the swoosh of water. The face staring back in the mirror is smiling, bags under his eyes just slightly noticeable due to over excitement, as well as nervousness, because even though they are ready, planned countless hours and dreamed a million more so of their future, there is no hand book for this kind of thing. 

“Jae.” A soft voice calls from the doorway, and said man turns to look. 

Jinyoung stands leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, eyes shining. Jaebum nods, eyes flicking to the mirror to look at his reflection one more time before following the younger boy into their kitchen, an aroma of spices fills the air around them, cozy, and he smiles. 

“You look nice.” Jinyoung says, reaching out to move his phone from the counter top as he sits down at the kitchen table. Jaebum smiles, sliding into the seat across from him and hums. 

“You do too babe, always.” He replies, sweet and sincere. 

Today was going to be a good day, they both had their hopes on it. Jaebum listens as Jinyoung starts to speak, about random things like work. 

“And she said that none of the supplies came in so I had to go on break to buy them pencils but I didn’t get enough for all periods-“ he speaks, eyelid twitching like it does when he’s agitated. His hand subconsciously goes up to run through his hair roughly, lips puffed out in a pout and Jaebum can’t help but smile at the sight. 

Breakfast was his favorite part of the day. Usually, in the mornings Jinyoung woke up first, seeing to it that the floors were mopped and counters were wiped down because “he’s not going to like a dirty apartment!” And he had always been a significantly clean person, but he wanted the place to be perfect. Jaebum often stumbles out of the bedroom, plaid green pants hang loosely on his waist under his plain white T. 

He watches as Jinyoung stares at the floor past him, eyes softening at the color. About six months ago, Jaebum had come home and installed a pink see through sheet to the window, in hopes to replicate the beautiful sunrise that Jinyoung loves so much all day when light shines through. The walls illuminate shades of pink, some soft and dark almost, deep. He’ll never forget the look on Jinyoungs face the morning Jaebum showed him, they had slept in early so Jinyoung didn’t get to see the sunrise like usual. Jaebum watched him pout as he walked past the drawn curtains, knowing that there would be no point to pull them back being it was 8:30 already. The small boy shuffled around the room, starting his morning cleaning when Jaebum slipped behind him, drawing the cloth along the wall with his hand, free hand wrapped around Jinyoung’s waist lovingly. He didn’t get to see the smaller boys face, didn’t need to, to know his eyes beamed bright like the new found color filling the room. They stood, mesmerized at their living room, their home, warmth filling in around like a cocoon, waiting for them to bloom. 

Jaebum now studies his fiancées face, every vast detail of his nose to the curve of his chin, to the tops of his ears, his chest ablaze, almost painfully so, with the only emotion he’s seemed to feel since meeting Jinyoung. Love. 

“Your not gonna eat?” Jinyoung says with a giggle, snapping Jaebum out of his thoughts. He looks down at the dish in front of him, biting his lip, before shaking his head quickly. 

“Too nervous.”

“I slaved away to make you that.” Jinyoung says with a dramatic sigh, pushing down the corners of his lips that are fighting to go up. 

“I don’t see you eating either.” Jaebum chuckles, hand sliding across the wooden table top to link with his. 

“Yeah.. I guess we’re both nervous huh.” He says with a small hum, nodding. 

They sit in silence for a few moments, relishing in the quiet that is yet to end very soon. 

“Do you think he’ll like us?” Jinyoung whispers suddenly, teeth worrying his bottom lip. His eyes flash across the apartment walls, cabinets, everything they’ve checked and prepared a million times over for today. They past all home inspections, made sure everything was fine, but Jinyoung can’t help but feel weary. 

“Of course he will ‘Nyoung. “Jaebum says softly, slowly running his thumb across Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung sighs, closing his eyes. Jaebum watches as the male shifts in his seat, hands playing with each other’s fingers.

“When I was younger I prayed for this, for you.” Jinyoung whispers, lashes fluttering open to look at Jaebum. Said man raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue patiently. 

“I always wanted someone who knew me. Really knew me,” He says slowly, “someone who cared about the way I grew up and why I am the way I am. Why I prefer vanilla over chocolate,” He says with a giggle, eyes reminiscing on their first date. Jaebum had been so nervous he dropped his whole chocolate cone onto his pants, which unluckily, were grey. Jinyoung flashes him a smile, nodding. “Someone who I could be with for the rest of my life and never have to question if it was right.” 

Jaebum smiles, knowing. Knowing how hard Jinyoung had had it as a kid. His mother passed away when he was only ten, his father not handling that so well. When they met at fifteen, Jinyoung had been underweight, sleepless and a frown constantly plastered on his face. He was sitting in the back of class, when Jaebum had first saw him, and something deep down he knew that that’s not the Jinyoung that he was meant to be. They got paired together in chemistry by default, everyone else had linked up too fast. They butt heads daily, Jaebum’s stubbornness mixed with Jinyoung’s rude remarks quite a feat. 

“Remember how you called me an asshole when we met?” Jaebum says, watching as Jinyoung turns bright red. He snickers, hand coming up to cover his face. 

“Yeah well you called me a cunt.” 

“Which you were.” 

“Were?” 

“Are.” Jaebum chuckles, mouth pulling up into a huge smile. Jinyoung shakes his head, smile still evident as he taps his phone screen gently. Jaebum sees a little flash of brown before the screen goes dark again. 

“Two more hours...” Jinyoung says, answering the unspoken question in the room. 

“Are you ready?” He finds himself asking before his brain stops him, and he sees the fear on his partners face. 

“Is anyone ever ready?” He asks, eyes locking with the male. 

“Well, no. But, you are a teacher so I know you’ll be a natural.” He says slowly, softly, as if to ease Jinyoung’s mind somewhat. And it does. 

“I kinda wish we could get back in bed..” Jinyoung says, and Jaebum knows he hasn’t been able to sleep much either. Both of them have stayed up with nerves, ants squirming through their veins making them feel nauseous: 

“We can tonight?” 

“No?” 

“Why not?” Jaebum huffs out, eyebrow quirking up. 

“Jae we’re gonna lose sleep for a while.” Jinyoung says but laughs anyway, eyes twinkling, sending shockwaves through Jaebum, jump starting his heart like it always does. 

“Right,” silence for a moment. “But it’ll be worth it.” 

“Definitely.” 

“What do you...” Jinyoung starts but stops, contemplating. 

“Hm?”

“Well... what do you think his favorite color is?” Jinyoung asks in such a serious tone Jaebum can’t help but giggle. 

“Why Nyoung?” 

“Cause! I just.. wanna know everything about him already.” He pouts, fists tightening as he wiggles in his seat. 

“In due time we will.” Jaebum says, pushing the chair back under his leg as he stands to press a kiss against the boys forehead. 

______________

They shuffle down the cement stairs quickly, huffing with each crack of concrete under sneakers. Both bodies fling forward, weight uneven as they stumble down the stairs, holding on to each other as they go. 

“I can’t believe we’re late!” Jinyoung yells, reaching ground level. Jaebum wheezes, leaning against the wall for support.

“It’ll be okay!” He calls, lungs burning. 

“Come on!” Jinyoung screams, and Jaebum glances up to see him shaking both hands at his side, bouncing between feet. Straightening, he shakes his head, tossing Jinyoung the car keys. They climb into the car at the same time, doors shutting in unison. Only then, does Jinyoung allow himself to breathe, chest rising and falling rapidly and Jaebum frowns, stomach sinking. 

“Jinyoung.” 

“Yes hyung?”

“Breathe please.” His hand reaches out to cradle his face, forcing the younger to lock eyes. 

“I know you’re anxious. This is going to be a lot to get used to, but it’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay, because he’s going to love us, he’s going to love his room and over time he’s going to love the environment we’ve built for him. It’s no longer going to be just us and I know how you feel about that,” Jaebum whispers that last part, thumb gliding over Jinyoungs bottom lip slowly, ragged breath escaping from behind the pink plumpness. “But I love you so, so much. And I need you to remember that it’s going to be okay, always.” 

Jinyoung is teary eyed, allowing himself to let his head fall back against the window. The parking garage is quiet, lit by just the orange circles sunken into the ceiling. Leaning forward he shoves his face into his neck, lip quivering. 

“I love you so much.” Jinyoung whines out as Jaebums hand instinctively goes to his back. 

“It’s gonna be okay baby.” He says, breathing in after smell of pine shampoo. They stay like that for a moment, Jinyoung recollecting himself before leaning back and smiling. 

“Ready?” Jaebum asks, turning the key for the boy in the ignition to on. 

Jinyoung nods as Jaebum closes his eyes, car beginning to move underneath them. 

About twenty minutes later Jaebum watches as trees fly by, the sound of motor cycle engines drowned out by cars honking in traffic. Jinyoung thumps his thumbs against the steering wheel irritability, head cocked to the side. 

“We’re almost there.” Jaebum reassures him, shifting to rest his elbow on his knee. Jinyoung shakes his head, eyes flitting to the row of cars ahead of them. 

“We should have left earlier.” He sighs, head bumping into the window causing him to grimace. 

“We got like, thirty minutes.” 

“True..” he replies, hands fumbling with the radio for a moment before deciding on a station. 

Jaebum leans forward, tongue poking out to lick his dried lips. 

 

Today really was the day. 

 

 

Twenty five minutes later, they pull into the parking lot. Jinyoung is shaking, and Jaebum is equally just as nervous. Their hands slip into each other’s as they stride into the tall building. Chairs line the walls, a huge desk wraps around cutting off visitors from the doors behind it. It’s a lot brighter then they expected, blocks and puzzle pieces scatter areas of the floor where children play, parents laughing and smiling. The carpet is cut off in huge colorful sections, pink, green, blue, yellow, it continues like this down the hallway. They stand there awkwardly for a second taking it all in, before an annoyed grunt comes from behind them. Jinyoung turns around quickly to apologize, Jaebum glaring at them before leading them to an out stretched desk under the “Service” sign. A woman glances up at them from her computer and waves the couple forward. 

“Hi how may I help you today?” Her voice is smooth and quiet, unlike the surrounding atmosphere, and Jinyoung almost doesn’t hear her over his nerves. 

“Hi, We’re the Im family. We’ve came to see Youngjae.” Jaebum says, smiling at the woman as he squeezes Jinyoung’s hand. 

“Oh! Right you’re just on time for your appointment!” She chirps, typing on the keyboard for a moment before nodding. She stands up swiftly as tall man slides into her seat, and pushes the little door attached to the desk aside for them to enter. “Follow me please.” 

They enter a long white hallway, passing doors every so often before coming upon the two metal doors. They step inside, glancing at each other before looking back at her. 

“Floor 9.” She says with a smile, then is gone just as the doors slide shut. The elevator waits for them to press a button and Jinyoung stares at it for a moment, hands shaking. 

“Together?” Jaebum asks, catching his attention with a smile. 

“Together.” They wrap their hands and bump the small button, cold surface spreading to their knuckles momentarily before the elevator begins to rise. 

 

Once the elevator stops they enter another hallway, Mr. Youngjae’s door at the end, the only one with a label. Jaebum knocks, noticing how Jinyoung curls into him, breathing him in. 

“Come in!” A voice calls, door opening for them. Youngjae stands with a smile, red suit coat hugging his body nicely. 

“Hello.” Jaebum says with a smile, leaning in to hug the man. 

This process has lasted almost four years, paper work taking forever and caused much stress on the couple. Not exactly on their relationship, but on their future as this is something they both extremely wanted. No matter what happened, Jaebum assured, they would be okay. 

“How are you guys?” Youngjae asks, all of them sitting down in chairs arranged in a circle, a spare seat empty next to Jinyoung. 

“Nervous.” Said boy replies, offering Youngjae a small smile. He nods, before turning to Jaebum. 

“Honestly, relieved.” 

“This is such a new thing for you guys, it’s going to be very exciting.” Youngjae says with a chuckle, eyes lighting up at the two. And he’s right, it’s going to be VERY new for them. 

“Where is he?” Jinyoung asks quietly, as if his voice could destroy all the hard work they’ve spent just for this day. 

“I’m going to go get him. I just wanted to make sure you guys were good and ready first. It’s not too late to back ou-“ Youngjae starts, but Jinyoung interjects, much to both their surprise. 

“No! I-I mean, no we’re ready. More then ready.” He says, hands clutched so hard to his chair that his hands go white. 

Youngjae doesn’t notice though, just smiles once more before getting up. “One moment then.” And with that he disappears down the hallway, footsteps fading farther away until it’s silent. 

Jaebum rests his head on his fist, looking at Jinyoung, who’s now fumbling with the hem on his shirt. It doesn’t take long to hear those foot steps again and they both gulp, Jaebum closing his eyes as a knock is heard behind the door. 

“Come in.” Jinyoung says slowly, not turning around as Youngjae slips back into the room. The two men stay facing forward, as if they’re scared to move, to see their future standing less then a foot away. 

Time starts again as Youngjae leans forward, plopping a small body gently into an un expectant Jinyoung’s arms. Jinyoung gasps, arms wrapping around the body protectively, before his eyes widen.

No body speaks for a moment, Youngjae stays back by the door and Jaebum can’t help but shift closer to them, staring into his little eyes. 

“He’s so beautiful.” Jinyoung whispers, tears trailing down his face now, hand going up to brush the chocolate locks out of the little boys face. Jaebum hums in awe, hand carefully going up to cup his face. The boy looks between the two, before pressing his lips together and blowing, spit bubbling out from his mouth along with a high pitched laughter which causes both men to smile. 

“As you know, he’s only eight months old. Are you going to change his name?” Youngjae asks, sliding into the chair he was previously in. Jaebum shakes his head, looking at his fiancée. 

“I think we’re going to keep the name he was given.” Jinyoung replies, eyes falling back into the little boy in his lap. The boy wiggles in his seat, hands going up to drag down Jinyoung’s face where his tears left wet trails. Jinyoung chuckles before pulling him close, eyes shut tight. 

“So BamBam it is?” Youngjae clarifies, writing in pen on a pink form in front of him. Jaebum’s not sure what it is but he doesn’t particularly care because he now has two responsibilities next to him, two that he wouldn’t change for the world. 

“BamBam it is.” 

—————————————  
| BONUS | (A few weeks later.) 

“Jaebum what the hell are you doing?!” Jinyoung yells from the kitchen, bowl in one hand and BamBam in the other. He was trying to make pancakes but couldn’t do a good enough job to beat the air out of the batter with the small boy in his arms. Jinyoung huffs, annoyed, and sighs, setting the bowl down to grab another whisk, “because that must be the problem,” he thinks, dodging the little hands trying to grab his nose. BamBam let’s put a shreak, causing Jinyoung to puff up his cheeks and stare at the boy. BamBam giggles, leaning forward to brush his nose against Jinyoung’s. 

In the bedroom Jaebum struggles to push all their hanging clothes to the side. He grunts, the hangers too many too tight to easily push to the side. He thinks he hears Jinyoung say something, but he shrugs it off as he pushes farther back, hearing the rustling he’s looking for. He grabs the long plastic out from the wall, slick against his hand and gently pulls it out from the clothes. He sets it on the counter before opening the bedroom door to peer across the apartment, Jinyoung’s back to him. BamBam makes grabby hands at him and he smiles, carefully walking up behind the two before sliding his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. He jumps, arms tightening before laughing, airy chuckles. 

“You scared me.” 

“I’m sorry Nyoung, Hey Bammie.” Jaebum coos, hand flattening the boys chocolate hair into a pile on top of his head. BamBam smiles big, two little teeth poking out in the back of his red gums.

“What were you doing?” Jinyoung asks, passing the boy to him before picking his bowl up again, determined to finish his task. 

“I have a surprise.” Jaebum says, gently taking the bowl from him and setting it onto the countertop with a clank. 

“A surprise?” Jinyoung echos in a child like voice, eyebrows furrowed. Jaebum wraps his arms around the boy to lead him into the living room, motioning for him to sit on the floor, facing the tv. Jinyoung frowns at him, but sits down anyway, reaching out to receive their son. 

“Stay here, DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT open your eyes please.” Jaebum pleads as he retreats down the hallway once Jinyoung’s eyes are closed. 

 

Jinyoung hears footsteps return, anticipation bumbling in his chest as he runs his hands over BamBam’s onesie. The little boy falls forward, face pressing into Jinyoung’s chest and he can’t help but smile at the cuteness. He focuses on the small boy, images of his dark brown eyes coming into his mind. He thinks about how easily the smaller had fit into their lives, despite them being new at this. As soon as they got home Jinyoung’s nerves went away, while Jaebum’s spiked. Often times Jinyoung sits, cackling at the ugly faces Jaebum makes to the little boy. BamBam is all facial expression, which helps them decipher the things he likes and dislikes. There may not be a handbook to this, but Jinyoung likes to think they’re doing pretty well.

“Okay, don’t open your eyes yet but turn around.” He hears a deep voice instruct. Shifting around in a circle was kind of difficult, but he manages. 

He hears the okay, and as soon as he opens his eyes, a magnificent array of blues explodes into the room, bouncing off every wall and crevice in its path. The light is warm, unbelievably so, and it causes Jinyoung to inhale sharply, eyes following every hue. A high pitched shriek with giggles breaks the silence, BamBam crawling forward, slapping little hands onto the floor. 

“So..?”

“It’s beautiful. Why blue?” Jinyoung whispers, staring at the light on his hands. 

“I noticed Bammie seems drawn to the color.” Jaebum smiles, voice soft. They look down at the crawling boy, his body tumbling towards the different shades. 

Jaebum steps behind Jinyoung, kneeling to wrap his arms around the boy. They sit in silence, watching as BamBam scuttles around, grunting. He pops his binky out of his mouth, tossing it across the room. It smacks Jaebum straight in the forehead, causing them all to burst out laughing. Jaebum makes a face, wiping the boys saliva from his face with his sleeve, chest burning once again, with love. 

————

Please comment! I’d love to hear what you guys think and if you want me to maybe continue this story! I’m very proud of it so far. 

 

SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS.


	2. Story Submissions

So I decided that I'd really like to start writing and selling my work. I was wondering if this is something you guys would be interested. I'm still figuring out prices, but my restrictions for this are: 

•No rape fics. HOWEVER I will write self harm, or any other sensative thing.   
•We have to discuss the entirety of what you'd like and what my boundaries are BEFORE I start the story.   
•No refunds once the story is finished. 

I can post them and @ your user, OR send the story to you privately. One Shots & Full stories prices will obviously vary. I may write original stories, but those will be the priciest, so please take that into consideration. 

I'll update you guys more after I get feedback on what you all think! Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would be paid through PayPal. Keep that in mind as well!


End file.
